


Hold me close

by Trashy_fan



Series: Klanceeee ❤️💙 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I wrote this ages ago and didn’t post oops, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Talking, Tickling, Ticklish Keith (Voltron), but here we go, for obvious reasons, that isn’t a tag but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: Lance and Keith have a quiet night in, ft. ticklish!Keith
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klanceeee ❤️💙 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no klance. Hope y’all are staying safe. Enjoy!

They have a tradition, Lance and him. It started a few movements after they first began dating, and kind of just... stuck. It was their way of saying ‘I’m alive. I’m okay. I promise’.

Keith walks into his room, only to see Lance already there on his bed, picking at his nails awkwardly. “Hey,” he says, catching the blue paladin’s attention.

He walks over to Lance, sitting on his lap slowly. 

“Hey.” He wraps his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him close. Keith places his hands on Lance hips, burying his face in the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. He closes his eyes and takes in the warmth embracing him, and all the love that comes with it.

“Today was really close, Lance,” he mutters, not moving.

“I know,” he doesn’t apologise, and Keith knows he won’t. He just buries himself further into the warmth, hoping to ignore everything around them. The war. The death. All of it. Lance sighs at this and moves his hands to Keith’s face, moving it gently to look at him and softly squishing his cheeks. “But I’m alive, right? It was an almost.”

Keith looks into the blue eyes, the love that shines through them. It’s a special kind of love, and it’s aimed directly at him. That conjures something warm inside his heart. He can only hope that he expresses that much love for Lance. 

He moves his hands so that they are on top of Lance’s, rubbing small circles onto the slightly cracked skin of his knuckles. No amount of skin care could take away months of damage from punching training bots and Galran sentries. 

Lance leans in slowly, as if to give Keith the chance to move away if he needs. Keith doesn’t. He never will.

Lance gets so close he can feel Keith’s breath on his lips when he stops. “I’m going to kiss you, okay?”

Keith just smiles teasingly. “If I wanted to stop you, I would’ve.” But he knows Lance prefers to ask, just in case. Lance smiles at that and closes the distance between them, tilting his head slightly.

The first kiss is soft, barely there. Lance pulls away, and Keith just pulls him in again. He needs this warmth, the sensation of life that Lance seems to resonate. The kiss seems to deepen, and all the fears and anxieties they feel, all the tensions and nightmares, seem to vanish. As if they were never there. The intensity of the kisses only seems to increase, and Keith never wants it to stop.

Lance moves his hands to Keith’s hips, and rubs them with his thumb. Keith lets out a muffled yelp, biting down on Lance’s tongue, making Lance flinch away. He can already taste the blood filling his mouth and looks towards Keith in confusion. “What the quiznak was that?”

“I-“ Keith looks away, crossing his arms.

Lance places his hands back on Keith’s hips and rubs them again, causing Keith to freeze up, mouth clamping shut. Lance raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly as he repeated the action.

“Are you- are you ticklish?”

Keith faces away from Lance at the accusation. “No I’m not.”

Lance giggles a little. “You  are !”

“What?! No I’m-“ but his own laughter cuts him off. He tries to shove Lance’s hands away, but they just keep coming, prodding at his sides. “Lance-“ he chokes on a laugh “-you better stop.”

Lance continues to prod his side, fingers dancing over his skin as Keith struggled to catch his breath. “Make me, Mullet.”

Keith struggles to breathe as he shoves Lance’s hands away with all his might, pushing Lance to the bed and pinning his arms against the mattress. He takes a moment to catch his breath, and is surprised when Lance doesn’t even struggle. When he looks down, there’s a soft smile on his boyfriend’s face, blue eyes warm with love. 

Keith smirks. “You good down there?”

“Yep,” Lance chuckles, “just admiring my beautiful boyfriend.”

“Well, as beautiful as your boyfriend might be, mine is definitely better.”

“Nope, trust me on this. There’s no way your boyfriend is better than mine.”

Keith lets go of Lance’s wrists, instead laying down on top of him. He feels Lance wrap his arms around his waist, and allows himself to focus on the beat of Lance’s heart.

“I don’t know, McClain. My boyfriend’s absolutely amazing. He talks a lot, and sometimes he gets on my nerves. But he’s warm and caring and has never let me down. I trust him so much, and I know he’s got my back. He’s one of the few people I know would never leave me.”

The beating of Lance’s heart quickens slightly as he takes a deep breath. When he speaks, his voice is soft and low. “Well, I’m sure he’s great and all, but  _my_ boyfriend is  _wayyyy_ better. Sure, he’s not exactly the most open person in the world, and he’s very easy to annoy,” Keith digs his chin into Lance’s chest slightly at that remark, “but, he always seems to know how to make me feel better. He never makes me feel like a burden, and he always tells me if I’m being too much. Also, don’t tell him I said this, but he’s got really nice hair. It’s soft.”

Kieth looks up at Lance. It’s a bit of an odd angle, and it strains his neck slightly,but seeing the unfiltered adoration on his face is worth it. “I still think mine is better. He gives better hugs.”

“Sounds like a challenge, Mullet.”

Keith shuffles a bit, moving so that he and Lance were side by side, both their heads laying on the pillow. He turns to face Lance, who’s already facing him.

He wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him closer, Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist, and their legs tangle together. The moment is small and intimate. It’s theirs, and theirs only.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I wrote this a while ago and didn’t finish until now, so if it seems to change direction midway through or smth, that’s why


End file.
